1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data managing method in a portable blood sugar value-measuring apparatus and the portable blood sugar value-measuring apparatus which carries out the data managing method. The method and the apparatus can be used by a patient himself/herself to measure his/her blood sugar value.
2. Conventional Art
A portable blood sugar value-measuring apparatus is known which stores data of blood sugar values sequentially measured by a diabetic for himself/herself. In reading out a plurality of the stored data of the measured blood sugar values in such a conventional blood sugar value-measuring apparatus, an operation button provided on the surface thereof is depressed to display them sequentially on a display portion.
As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 357452/1992, the present applicant proposed a blood sugar value-measuring apparatus having no operation buttons provided thereon. In the blood sugar value-measuring apparatus disclosed in the Patent Publication, various types of electrodes, such as a blood sugar value-measuring one, a correcting one, and the like, each having its own resistance value, are installed on the blood sugar value-measuring apparatus. When one of them is mounted on the blood sugar value-measuring apparatus, its resistance value is detected and then, the blood sugar value-measuring apparatus is set to an operation state. In addition, the type of electrode which has been installed on the blood sugar value-measuring apparatus can be detected based on its resistance value. In this manner, a function of each type of electrode is performed in the blood sugar value-measuring apparatus. This construction eliminates the need for the provision of an operation switch.